Winterbolt
You don't frighten me, The hat is mine! '' ''I warn you! ''I will not be defeated! ~ Winterbolt, while confronting Rudolph Winterbolt is an evil snow sorcerer who creates blizzards and snowstorms and is the primary and main antagonist in the 1979 television special ''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July. Centuries before Santa Claus came to be, Winterbolt ruled over the North Pole with an icy fist. His magic came from his ice scepter, and had two powerful ice dragons who cause the storms. Lady Boreal of the aurora borealis confronted him and used her powers to put him in a deep sleep. Unfortunately, he could arise again when Lady Boreal's powers would begin to die and so he vowed to return with a vengeance. When he awoke, he discovers Santa Claus as the new ruler of the North Pole and tries to overthrow him. Through the knowledge of the Genie of the Ice Scepter, Winterbolt learns that if Santa fails to deliver the toys on Christmas Eve, then he could take his place and give out toys of evil. He then commands his ice dragons to brew up the blizzard of the century. Lady Boreal discovered this treacherous act and used the last of her powers to give Rudolph his shining nose. Winterbolt and Lady Boreal were both the reasons behind the events of Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer. With Rudolph saving Christmas, Winterbolt had to get rid of the reindeer first, but because Lady Boreal spread her magic all over the north pole, his powers had no effect on Rudolph. He had to get Rudolph away from the North Pole and make him do something evil to make his nose stop glowing. When Rudolph's friend Milton arrived to pick up ice cream for a circus, Winterbolt used this as an advantage. He also has the power to control one's thoughts and he "hypnotized" Milton to convince Rudolph to perform in the circus, which he agrees. Winterbolt then appears to Rudolph and Frosty, telling them he is a gentle snow wizard and he gives Frosty and his family snow amulets which will prevent them from melting in the summer heat. The amulets, however, would only work until the end of the circus finale, so he also convinces Santa to pick up the snow family. Winterbolt's plan was working; while Rudolph was working in the circus, Winterbolt recruits a reindeer reject named Scratcher to get Rudolph to do something evil. He then traps Santa and Mrs. Claus in a storm which would severly delay them of getting Frosty. Scratcher tricks Rudolph into giving Sam Spangles, dressed as a cop, the circus money behind everyone's backs. Winterbolt then went down to the circus on his own sleigh, mushed by snakes, and doublecrosses Rudolph. He tells Rudolph his diabolical plan and how it worked as Rudolph could no longer make his nose glow. He then forbade Rudolph from telling everyone the truth because by doing so, Frosty and his family would melt. As Frosty was the only one who witnessed what happened, he tries to negotiate with Winterbolt. Winterbolt learns, through the genie, of Frosty's origin and how his hat keeps him alive. Winterbolt now wants the hat so he can make an army of evil snowmen. He tricks Frosty into giving his hat in exchange of Winterbolt curing Rudolph's nose. Rudolph discovered what had happened and chased Winterbolt to get the hat back. Winterbolt unleashes his snakes but Rudolph outmanuvers them. He then charges at the wizard, making him drop the hat. Rudolph grabbed the hat and his courageous act brought his nose back to life and he ran off to to fix everything. With Frosty saved and the circus money given back, everyone forgives Rudolph but Winterbolt appears for one final standoff. Lady Lorraine, the circus ringmaster throws her iron-made guns at his scepter, breaking it. The scepter was the source of Winterbolt's power and without it, he was powerless. His final words: "No! When my scepter dies, I go too! I turn- I turn- I turn... into... a tree". He does so and becomes a lifeless tree forever. Winterbolt was gone forever and his storm cleared up for Santa to get to the circus. Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Villians Category:Evil Ruler Category:Christmas villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Holiday movie villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Santa Category:Elementals Category:Old Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Humanoid Category:Wizards Category:Hypnotists Category:Monarchs Category:Summoners Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster